


When

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Complications, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, doubts, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is starting to doubt his relationship with Kurt. He learns to never doubt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this quick Oneshot.

When Adam first met Kurt, he knew he didn't stand a chance with him. Adam saw that Kurt still held a special someone in his heart. Though, the British man tried. Tried to get with Kurt by sweet flirting, it was obvious as well. Adam tried not to seem too desperate. He showed obvious affection for Kurt and kept it at a down low.

When Kurt asked him out, he was surprised but happy. They had a great time together. The only ups and downs was when almost everything reminded Kurt of Blaine, Kurt's ex. Adam wanted Kurt to move on but Adam did nothing to talk to Kurt about it. Kurt had to do it himself. If Kurt still had feelings for Blaine, Adam would break up with him. 

When Kurt had to go to his teacher's wedding (Adam didn't understand why a student would go to their old teacher's wedding), Adam knew that Blaine would be there. Adam trusted Kurt a whole lot. Kurt didn't seem like the cheating type. Adam shook his head. Their relationship wasn't really official, it shouldn't matter to Adam of what Kurt do. 

When Adam had to pick up Kurt from the airport, he didn't expect to receive a kiss from him. Kurt rushed to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. Adam became dizzy but kissed him back. At that moment, Adam decided to never doubt a relationship or Kurt's feelings. 

When six months later, Adam watched Kurt sleep soundly in their bed. Adam smiled.

~

The End


End file.
